Kennedy Curse
by SSAFletch
Summary: Derek thinks over his night with Emily before doing something drastic. (Demily - JJ's wedding/London storyline.) Two-shot but may turn into a series depending on the response it gets. Originally a song Fic based on 'Kennedy Curse' by The Maine.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: THIS IS THE SAME CHAPTER BUT WITH THE LYRICS REMOVED. _****_I OWN NOTHING IN THIS FIC EXCEPT THE IDEA :)_**

**_Since I heard this song this week, all I could think of was this story._**

**_The song's 'Kennedy Curse' by The Maine, and I suggest you listen to it before reading this story, or while, whatever floats your boat!_**

How did this happen? How the hell did he get everything he ever wanted just to see her walk away? Again. She was right there in his bed next to him just a couple weeks ago, and now she was settled in London, and she probably won't come back this time. She will stay there, and she'll meet someone, someone who's upfront about how they feel, and she'll let them in, and they'll get married… and he'll have lost her forever.

That night was amazing. And it's all he can think about. It's all he dreams about. They danced together at JJ's wedding; pressed up against each other with the fear of letting her go overwhelming him. The rest of the team knew something was up, you could tell just by the way Penelope pulled her over to dance with her and JJ, silently begging her to stay with her best friends where she belonged. And the way Rossi took her to one side for a drink, and when she came back to dance with him she was bleary eyed and holding on tighter to his jacket than she was before, like he had told her what they were all thinking, that if she walked away again she would break them all. She would break him. And she felt even guiltier for that fact.

When the night ended they shared a cab home, even though they weren't drunk. He guessed it was because she didn't want to leave his side yet either. And when they turned into his street, approaching his house, he turned to her and asked her if she wanted to come in for a drink, talk over it. He half expected her to say no, but to his surprise she followed him inside. And they did talk for a while, until they hit the brick wall that was London and things got tense.

**'Why do you want to go?'**

**'I told you, I can't just grab onto my old life and pretend nothing happened'**

**'You don't have to do that, we're over it. We understand why you had to do it. I'm not angry anymore, and neither is anyone else'**

**'You think that but the team, it's… different. No one treats me like they did before, much as you all think you do, and it's tearing me apart. I feel like I have to get away from it all for a while and think clearly again'**

**'Away from what? The BAU? Murders? 'Cause that's what you're gonna be investigating at Interpol too. …Or is it just us you want to get away from?'**

**'It's… I mean… It's not you guys. I told you I love you guys, it's the FBI. It's those same four walls and the place my picture used to hang. It's the drive to work knowing that I'm going to have to face what happened again… I need to go to London, Derek. I just need to. I'm sorry it's not a good enough explanation but I can't get my head around it all myself let alone describe it to someone else.'**

**'What if I asked you to stay?'**

**'Derek, I…'**

**'I know what you just said, but what if I asked you to stay?' and just like that he leaned in, and placed his lips to hers. At first he thought she wouldn't kiss him back, but when she did he felt the emotion in it and he tried to convey his own feelings in it too. It got desperate, and roaming hands became hands gripping bodies close, not allowing anymore distance between them.**

**How they got upstairs he couldn't tell you, but what he could is that that night was the best night of his life. They made love, more than once. And that's exactly what it was from the first time, making love, not just sex. They clung to each other like a lifeline and cried out each others names, she screamed things in languages he didn't understand, and swore in plain English. But it all ended too soon.**

And she went to London anyway.

He was flying out to England tomorrow with Penelope to see her. The official line was that he was working security at the Olympics, and seeing her was a happy coincidence, but the team all knew that he was only going to see her, even though they never said it. He was terrified. His plan was to tell her outright what he should've told her that night, or the day he drove her to the airport in silence and held her closer than a friend should at the departure gate. That he was completely in love with her, and he needed her to come home with him. He needed that feeling of waking up next to her every day, and the sensation of her breath in his ear, her fingers on his chest and her lips on his. And he needed to be able to tell the whole world that he was with Emily Prentiss, the woman who was way out of his league.

The wait was killing him. Their bags would be the last off the plane wouldn't they? Penelope could tell he was getting more and more angsty by the minute; she kept squeezing his arm and telling him they'd be out in a second, but they weren't coming fast enough. They'd had to wait at the same departure gate he'd waved Em off from, sit on a plane for hours, stand in line at passport control for another half an hour, and now instead of going straight through baggage claim he'd been here another twenty five minutes.

Eventually they came, and instead of feeling relief that they were finally out of there, nervousness developed deep in the pit of his stomach. What if she'd already met someone? Or just didn't want to address the events of that night? What if she wasn't as happy to see him as he was to see her?

All of that went out of the window when he saw her. They spotted her before she noticed them. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered, if that was possible, and his heart ached to hold her. Penelope's shout got her attention, and that smile he loved so much spread across her face as she walked towards them. Penelope immediately engulfed her in a hug, until her need to breathe caused it to end, and then she turned to him. And as he held her in his arms; he knew that the distance didn't matter. Hell, he would move to London if he had to. But right there with Emily, he was home.

**_A/N: Reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm baaaaackkkkk! Sorry for the wait!_

_So I wasn't really planning on making this anything more than a one-shot; but I got a pretty great response which I wasn't expecting, so I've decided to put up this second chapter and see what you guys think. It's longer than the last one, and if you guys think I should continue it, I will, but if not I'm okay with leaving it as a two-shot. _

_Either way, this chapter is for all of you who reviewed; I really appreciate your opinions. (And also all of you who followed/favourited, the fact you guys are bothered about my stories is awesome!)_

* * *

Derek rolled over, and even though he'd been in London a few days now, it still took a minute to get past the unfamiliar sheets over him and mattress beneath him to realise where he was. He could smell the aroma of Emily's pancakes coming from down the hall; and it was all he could do to gently get up and ready, rather than running straight down the corridor to the kitchen.

Still pulling a shirt on over his head as he entered the room, he heard her before he saw her.

'Hey' he could hear the smile in her voice.

'Hey' he pulled his head through the top of his old Chicago PD shirt, and there she was.

'I see the smell of pancakes coaxed you out of bed…barely' she gestured towards his attire of old running pants, his shirt, and the light stubble gracing his chin.

'You know I can't resist your pancakes. They're the best…just don't tell my mom I said that' he flashed a lopsided grin in her direction. She smiled back at him, only he couldn't work out the look on her face which accompanied it. 'What?'

'It's just cute' she said through the grin now on her face.

'What is?'

'That you love your mom so much' she shrugged, turning back to serving up the food.

He took advantage of the moment, and took in everything he could. Starting with the way her ass looked in those jeans… _damn. _He tilted his head slightly, appreciating the view, before taking in her whole outfit. She was wearing his favourite black jeans; a loose white shirt, and some converse sneakers which he was pretty sure he'd never seen her in. Her hair was pulled back; which wasn't really helping him with the whole _don't make it obvious you're checking her out _thing, on account of the fact that Emily with her hair pulled back drove him crazy.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the plate of pancakes placed in front of him and the nudge to his side as she settled on the seat beside him.

'You okay? You zoned out there for a second' she chuckled slightly.

'Sorry, did you say something?' he looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

'I just asked what you were doing today. Are you down at the Olympic park?'

'Yeah. And as its Saturday…' he said while tucking into his pancakes 'mmm' he moaned slightly at his first mouthful. Ignoring the smug look on her face at the noise, he continued. 'I get to see Bolt run today' he grinned with his mouth full of pancakes.

Emily laughed out loud at his excitement 'You look like a kid on Christmas'

'Hey! He's the man!' he loved that laugh; he was going to keep it going as long as he could.

He was successful, and as Emily continued to laugh, Garcia walked into the kitchen.

'Good morning my raven-haired beauty and my one and only' Penelope chirped as she strolled over to the remaining plate of pancake before looking to Emily 'are these for me Em?'

'Yeah Pen, all for you _baby girl'_ she winked towards Garcia with emphasis on Derek's nickname for her.

'I'd say I'm only Derek's baby girl but I don't mind being yours too' she winked back before laughing as she sat down on the opposite side of the breakfast bar to her best friends. 'You ready for our big day out?'

'Definitely, only I'm not sure what I can show you today that you've not already seen while I've been in work'

'Ah contraire, I've resisted shopping all week to go with you Miss I-run-Interpol-now'

'So those shopping bags in your room are all figments of my imagination then baby girl?' Derek chimed in between mouthfuls.

Chuckling before digging into his side again, Emily looked back to Penelope. 'Well I know where all the best shops are PG, and I've even resisted going into some until you got here'

'Today's gonna be awesome!' Penelope squealed before going back to her pancakes, leaving Emily and Derek to just laugh at her excitement.

* * *

Derek was tired. And sore. And did he mention tired?

He just wanted a shower, food, and an evening in the company of his best friend and his girlfriend.

_Since when did I think of her as that? We're not even together._ He thought as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it up by the door.

_Oh I don't know, maybe since you slept with her! _His mind shouted at him.

With that thought, he turned to walk down the corridor to the living room.

_What happened to telling her that I'm completely in love with her, and that I need her to come home with me? _

His mind posed another question, before yet again he heard the shouted response_. BECAUSE YOU KEEP CHICKENING OUT!_

'Hello!' he shouted as he walked down the corridor 'anyone home!? Garcia!? Em!?'

'In here!' the response came as he reached the living room and saw Emily for himself.

'Hey' he almost whispered as he took her in. She was on her couch, feet now de-sneakered propped up on her coffee table, wine glass in hand and a few stray curls escaping her ponytail. Her shirt was slightly untucked from her jeans and unbuttoned a little more than it had been that morning, showing the top of her breasts, and a contented look graced her face as she watched the TV with the volume turned down low.

'Hey' she smiled softly back 'if you want wine just grab a glass from the kitchen'

'I'm just going to jump through the shower, I'll be right back'

'Okay, I'll be here'

* * *

He'd never showered so fast in his life. While he wanted to go straight over onto that couch with her, he stank of sweat, stadium food and cigarette smoke, thanks to the other guys smoking on their break; and he didn't exactly want to repulse her. He pulled on a red t-shirt and some clean jeans before padding back out to the living room in his socks; stopping to grab an extra wine glass on his way.

'Hey…again' he said as he sat down on the couch next to her.

'Hey' Emily chuckled before sitting up and pouring him a glass of wine. 'There you go.'

'Thanks' he murmured, trying to remain subtle about the shockwaves that went through him when their fingers skimmed slightly.

Emily settled back into the couch beside him, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she sank back into the cushions.

'Good day?' Derek asked as he copied her positioning; well, apart from the feet on the coffee table.

'Yeah I showed Penelope all the main shopping streets, and took her to this café near work that I eat at when I get chance.'

'Where is Penelope?'

'She's on some boat tour down the Thames; in her words "I want to see if this city is as amazing as night as the cheesy movies will have me believe." Don't worry, she's got her cell on her' she added, knowing that the thought of Penelope out alone will have made Derek worry. 'So was seeing Usain Bolt as amazing as you thought it'd be?' she grinned at him.

'Are you kidding? He was awesome!' Emily loved the way his eyes lit up and how excited he was. 'In fact, look' Derek got up and retrieved his phone from the chest of drawers by the door he'd left it on and came back; unconsciously sitting closer to Emily than he had been before. He got a picture up on the screen and grinned as Emily's eyes widened and she took his phone.

'You met him?'

Derek couldn't help it; his grin spread even wider 'Yeah! I was placed on security of the locker rooms, making sure no one got to the athletes. I asked him for a picture before I escorted him out. He was awesome!'

Laughing at his enthusiasm, Emily put the phone back in his hand 'you've said that already'

'Yeah well you're just jealous I met him' he said, putting his phone on the coffee table. He took another sip of wine as he watched her wipe her tears of laughter from her eyes and he couldn't help thinking she looked beautiful. _Now's a better time than any. _He encouraged himself before he leaned back against the couch and tried to order his messy thoughts.

* * *

The more time he'd spent in London; the more he'd come to the realisation that he hadn't seen Emily so relaxed in a long time. The tension that had previously been so visible in her was gone; she wasn't sitting upright and rigid, rather she was lounging back, her fingernails - while not long - were round and smooth, no sign of her biting or picking at them. But more than anything Derek was amazed by the change in her eyes. They were bright and open, her emotions playing out in them like a book. Since she'd come back from Paris, other than pain at the hurt she saw from her friends; she'd put up her defences, making them hard to read. The only time he'd genuinely seen her in them was when she told him she was leaving; and when they danced, and when she was undressing, and when they were… Derek shut his eyes and shook his head to clear those thoughts, but he couldn't get the image out of his head of her naked, writhing beneath him, her fingernails dragging down his back…

'Derek?' Emily's voice finally brought him back to reality.

'Hmm? Sorry did you say something?'

Emily chuckled to herself 'this is becoming a common occurrence'

'What is?'

'You zoning out on me. What's going on in that head of yours that's making you ignore me?' she tapped his temple with her index finger.

Derek gulped down the last of his wine, put his glass on the coffee table and took a deep breath. Turning to her, he looked her right in those deep brown eyes 'can I talk to you about something?'

She could tell just from the tone of his voice that whatever this was about he was serious, and worried about it at the same time. She had a feeling what it was about, and while she wanted to discuss that night too; the thought of that conversation scared the shit out of her. She downed the last of her own wine; mirrored his actions, and twisted in her seat to face him. 'Sure, you can talk to me about anything.'

* * *

_A/N: That's where I'm going to leave it I'm afraid. I'd love to hear what you think, because without responses I don't really get inspired to write more, and your responses last time inspired me to write this. _

_Also I'd love to know whether you think I should continue this story or not._

_I wrote this in a slightly different style than the last one; but as that was a 'one-shot songfic' and you guys asked for more; I knew I couldn't carry on a whole story in that tense or tone of voice, so I hope you guys liked the change of pace. _

_If any of you are new to this and are interested; I have another fic up at the moment called '__**Do You Want To Die?**__' (If you already read that, I'm planning on updating very soon!) _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, you ask, I provide._

_I'm going to turn this into a series. How long of one, I don't know yet. Unlike my other stories (yep, __**stories**__, I've got more Demily coming your way soon…) I haven't planned this one out, I'm just writing whatever comes to me as I go along, hence how long this chapter is… I got into it hahaha_

_The uproar about where I left it! I was going to leave it on the same sentence this time, but I couldn't be that cruel! (Another reason why this is longer!) _

_This one's more from Emily's point of view, because I wanted to explore her internal monologue the same way I've delved into Derek's, plus I didn't want this to be solely through Derek's eyes. Bold is still memories, italics are still thoughts._

_Anyway, I'll stop talking now! Enjoy :)_

* * *

Emily would be lying if she said hadn't been avoiding having this conversation. All week she'd been making them breakfast before retreating to work, and once she got home at night she cooked dinner; put on a movie, and just enjoyed spending time with them. By them; she of course meant Derek and Penelope, but again, she'd be lying if she said she was enjoying spending time with both of them equally.

She missed him. _There_. She'd finally admitted it to herself. She missed seeing him everyday; missed their flirty banter, the way she could walk into any situation knowing he was right behind her, that he had her back. But most of all she missed just being around him, how _easy_ it all was. She didn't have to make an effort around him, she could just be herself.

She loved London; her new apartment, her new job, her new lease on life. She no longer felt like she was drowning, fighting against the current of monsters and skeletons. She'd have laughed out loud at you if you'd told her before the whole Doyle fiasco that one day she'd willingly be in a paperwork-heavy job… and loving every minute of it.

The only downside was the loneliness. She'd get through the work day fine – like she said, she loved it – but when she got home; after she'd stripped out of her clothes and washed away the day, when she was curled up on her couch with a meal for one, and thoughts of her family racing through her mind, she felt truly alone.

How big was Henry now? Was he getting as good at soccer as she knew JJ was secretly hoping he would? How was JJ adjusting to married life? Had Will asked her about having another baby? Was Hotch on the verge of asking Beth to marry him? And for that matter, did Rossi have wife number four lined up yet? Who was playing chess with Reid after cases now? Had Garcia accepted her leaving yet? What was the situation with her and Kevin now? Or was Derek – _her 'chocolate thunder'_, she always smirked to herself – the only man in her life currently? And Derek… God the amount of questions surrounding him was _pathetic_.

Does he miss me as much as I miss him?

Does he still work out on Sundays, or has he stopped, like I have, because it's just not the same?

Does he think about me all the time, the way I think about him?

Does he think about _that night_ every night in bed?

Does he still wake up every morning smiling, and then feel the disappointment at the emptiness of the bed?

Is he as completely in love with me as I am with him?

Again, she'd be lying if she denied those particular feelings. Seriously, she'd been denying them for years and she'd gotten pretty good at accepting that nothing would ever happen. But then it did. And that's when everything had gotten complicated.

* * *

**'What if I asked you to stay?'**

**'Derek, I…'**

**'I know what you just said, but what if I asked you to stay?' and just like that he kissed her. It was like everything had fallen into place for her, so she couldn't say that she hesitated. It was all in or nothing, so she went all in. She hardly had time to get her head around the fact that Derek Morgan was kissing her before they were in his room, on his bed. How they got upstairs she couldn't tell you, but what she could is that that night was the best night of her life. **

**They were both right there, in that moment. They made love, more than once. And that's exactly what it was from the first time, making love, not just sex. She was proud to say that neither of them were drunk, that she didn't feel like it was moving too fast. That it wasn't a mistake. **

**She was in her right mind. She could tell you everything that happened. All of it; every touch, every sensation, every word whispered in English or screamed in profanities. She could tell you that he had more tattoos than she'd originally thought; that he took control in the bedroom but that she saw the sparkle in his eyes when she stole it for herself, and that he really was as amazing in the bedroom as Penelope had always guessed he was. **

**She woke up in the morning with her head on his chest, her arm slung over his toned stomach, her finger tips curled into his side. She could feel his arms around her, a little tighter than they had been when they were sleeping, and from that gesture alone she knew he didn't want to let her go. **

**Over breakfast he voiced exactly what she knew had been running through his mind all morning. **

**'You're still going, aren't you?'**

**When she looked up; it took her a minute to come up with a response, but from the look in his eyes she knew that her face – or most likely, her eyes – had given away her intentions. He was standing there, just in his boxers, a cup of coffee in one hand, and an utter look of devastation on his face. He moved across the room and sat opposite her at the table. **

**'I… I can't do the job anymore Derek' she shifted on her seat slightly, suddenly hyper-aware that she was only in his shirt from the night before and her panties, and forced herself to meet his eyes.**

**'Then quit. But don't leave the country, Em. Don't go to England.'**

**'I need to get out of DC Derek. All I think about on these streets now is how unsafe I felt. I still catch myself looking over my shoulder… I don't want to feel scared anymore.' She visibly cringed and began to pick her nails at how weak she sounded.**

**He leaned across the table and stilled her hands; interlocking their fingers. **

**'Then leave DC. I hear Detroit's beautiful in the spring' he smiled that crooked smile; his eyes twinkling at the reference.**

**She chuckled slightly and squeezed his hands, her eyebrows furrowing in guilt as she replied 'You know I have to go'**

**'I know Em, but to London?'**

**'Derek, I-'**

**'You know, I googled it while you were in the bathroom. DC to London is 3193 miles. 3193 miles Em! Do you really want to be that far away from your family?'**

**Emily didn't really have a reply for that.**

**'You want out of DC? Fine. You want out of the state? Fine. Move to Pennsylvania. That's 210 miles.' **

**'Yeah, but Derek, I have a job in London. I don't have one in Pennsylvania.'**

**'I know that.' He nodded, before leaning over the table trying to ensure she had to keep eye contact. 'I also know you have ****_me_**** here. I'm not in London' his eyes were pleading now. 'Stay Em, please.'**

**'I'm sorry Derek, but I ****_need_**** to go.'**

* * *

But obviously, she had in fact moved to London. She'd left with the possibility of a perfect night turning into something more hanging in the air. So when he asked that particular question, it took her a minute to respond, or even think.

'Can I talk to you about something?'

She shook her head to clear the flashbacks, the doubts and the questions, downed her wine and turned to face him. 'Sure, you can talk to me about anything.'

'I know I can… but can we talk about us?' She could see the nervousness and hope swirling in his eyes; his leg had begun to shake as he tapped his heel repeatedly on the floor, and… _stop profiling him! _She reigned herself in.

'What's there to talk about? I left even after you asked me to stay; I'm surprised you're even talking to me at all.' _That's it; put your defences up. Nice Emily, real nice._

He ignored her attempts at deflecting the subject. 'Obviously I'm talking to you; you're my best friend… even though you still left. And yes I should probably be upset about that, or even offended…but the truth is I don't get mad at you' he met her eyes again 'all I do is miss you.'

She watched him attempt to gather together what he wanted to say, and braced herself for him to be truthful with her. _Now's the time. Go all in. Tell him what you're feeling. _She prompted herself similarly.

'I miss being at work with you everyday. And shit, it's only been two months… But to be honest I could get over that if you were at least nearby! …I miss our workouts on Sundays and just hanging out with you…' He let out an audibly shaky breath whilst still looking down at his hands, and took a deep breath before fully turning to face her and meet her eyes. 'Look, I came here to tell you something. What I should've told you years ago. What I fought against telling you again and again that night, and what I should've said that day at the airport, to get you to stay.' He took hold of her hands, and Emily felt her heart drop to her stomach. _ Please say what I hope you're going to… tell me I'm not alone in this…_

'Em' he spoke in half a whisper, half a chuckle as he pushed a stray escapee curl behind her ear 'I'm completely in love with you'.

Just like that Emily's world stopped. Inwardly she chuckled, _when did my life become some cheesy TV drama that hinges on being told that 'he loves me'_?

* * *

He'd actually said it. He might as well have answered all the questions she'd been having about him in one go. Because he's just said that he's as completely in love with me as I am with him; so he must be missing me. He must think about me all the time, the way I think about him. He must think about _that night_ every night in bed, and he must still wake up every morning smiling, and then feel the disappointment at the emptiness of the bed; because if he didn't, he wouldn't be here, fighting for her. For them.

'I love you too' she whispered, maybe more to herself than to him because he continued with whatever speech he had planned out in his head.

'And I know you're probably thinking how this is a bad idea, because we're best friends, and you don't want to lose that relationship; and Em, I don't either, but I can't keep pretending to myself and to you that I just miss you as a friend because I don't, okay? I miss you. All of you. I want to tell people I'm with Emily Prentiss. Yeah, that's right Emily Prentiss. And yeah, I know they'll all say you're way out of my league, and it's true, but I don't care; I need you. I wanna wake up next to you every day, and make love to you every night, and tell you you're beautiful all the time because you deserve to hear it, to believe it's true.' He used his thumb to brush a tear from her cheek. 'I want to be with you Emily, and I don't care how we do it. I'll move here if I have to, but I can't be away from you anymore.'

Silence hung in the air, thick as the sexual tension between them. He wiped a couple more tears away and kept looking deep into her eyes, for any sign he could get.

'Em say something please'

'I already did' she laughed while wiping any evidence of tears from her eyes, a grin spreading on her face. 'I said' she leaned in close to him 'I love you too, Derek Morgan' and with that, she captured his lips for the kiss she'd been craving since she picked him up from the airport.

* * *

_A/N: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is where I'm leaving it for now._

_I know I'm mean… but this is way longer than I usually write so forgive me?_

_I'd really appreciate your thoughts, plus I always love to hear what people think, so as always, reviews are very much welcome!_


End file.
